DGrayAcademy
by Soba-in-June
Summary: DGM as a story about school! Beware of rude language, evil schemes, and such! Note: people in the story not included in the real DGM are not OCs, just random people. This story is set in today's world. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! AU
1. Introductions

The school bell rang loudly (and rather annoyingly), and the students from the distinguished Academy came, piling through the Gothic building's long corridors. Innovative, modern, and sleek lockers clicked to life under advanced voice control technology. Though the drawback is, on the interior design point of view, the futuristic lockers contradicted the elegant, layered arches terribly.

The buzz of the students ended as the school bell was rung again.

Now, let's start with young Yu, who would be graduating high school (if he could pass the SATs; or, perhaps better known by his last name, Kanda, as he was very secretive regarding his first name. Heck, he was secretive about everything. His family, the tattoo on the left of his chest (which was only visible under the P.E. uniform), why he wears a silver dog tag with a black lotus engraved into it, and _why_ did he take the hardest lessons (which he's currently failing). But everyone knows how he blackmailed his teachers into letting him take the lessons.

And everyone agrees that Kanda is a genius when it comes to blackmail.

Kanda is one of the prefects in the Academy, and he blackmailed his way into the position, as no one in the right mind will let a foul-mouthed delinquent into the organization. As why some antisocial like him would want the position, it remains a secret; even though last year a there was a rumor about him wanting the position to get popular. As if. Kanda was an antisocial guy, alright, but his true desire was to stay one. Kanda's also the president of the Kendo Club.

Kanda has a cold, eerie personality. Everything around him has a near-freezing feeling about it. His jet-black hair and eyes sometimes reflects the color of indigo blue; his pale skin had a slight hint of light cerulean; and his voice was always like a blade of ice. The aura around him was like that of a refrigerator.

Somehow, this made him popular with the female students, whose requests (of any kind) he declined coldly, mercilessly.

Kanda did not respect the school dress code, and no one was brave enough to tell on him. His shirt was always ruffled, not ironed properly, with his sleeves rolled up; he wore black necktie slightly askew; he wore a bracelet of black beads, for no apparent reason; and most strangely, he has his katana, Mugen, strapped to his belt at all times. His asymmetrical style gave a rebellious atmosphere to his uniform.

This is another reason why he is popular with girls.

Ah, and there is one more thing I haven't told you guys. Kanda absolutely _hates_ girls.

Next up is Lavi, who's in the same grade as Kanda. However, if Kanda was black, then Lavi would be white; these two 17-year-olds were exact opposites. Lavi was outgoing, intelligent, and bursting with an aura similar to solar energy. Lavi lives with his grandfather, a mysterious historian, and possesses no last name. He also explains that his current name is a mere alias. As a student who just moved here two years ago, he adapted unusually fast. He took all the AP classes and the CP classes, which he aced effortlessly. Well, that was putting it lightly. Let's try _he passed without even trying_. Yup, that's right. Many of Lavi's teachers urged him to go to university early, but Lavi merely smiled and told them that he couldn't leave his friends.

All his teachers thought that this was a waste of talent.

Lavi's also a prefect. He was nice, friendly, handsome, and _very_ interested in girls. Lavi possession of this position was a result of phenomenal grades and positive attitude. The teachers just him position without asking. His performances in this position further assured the fact that he was _absolutely perfect_ for this job. Of course, his other job in the school is the president of the Judo Club.

Lavi has a friendly, passionate personality. An atmosphere like the summer wind flowed about him. Lavi was like the fire. His hair was a fiery red; his skin had the sheen of sunshine; his single, emerald eye (his right eye always had an eye patch over it) shone with friendliness; his voice always a welcoming warmth.

The girls were attracted to him like the planets to the sun, and he gladly let them orbit him.

Lavi was extremely sloppy about his uniform. He cropped his shirt sleeves (he also sewed his button holes and buttons back on later); his tie was always untied; he wore earrings; sometimes scarves and gloves indoors, maybe a bandanna too; he had a miniature hammer fastened to his pants; and his blazer was sometimes slung lazily over his shoulder. Of course, this violated many rules of the dress code, but Lavi couldn't care less. Besides, the teachers were so blinded by his dazzling, perfect scores, they wouldn't notice.

Lavi was extremely successful at just about anything.

Lenalee's the third student we'll talk about today. Usually, she's friendly and outgoing, but she can be pretty scary when angered. Her strong punches are rumored to knock a full-grown man unconscious with one blow. Lenalee's brother, Komui, is the principal of the school, who is incredibly infamous for his sister-complex. Lenalee, as a 10th grader, is incredibly gifted in science and math, and she's doing pretty well in her other classes, too.

Lenalee's the president of the Science Club, and planned many large-scale science projects, which were almost _always_ involved in famous science magazines. Lenalee was thus known to the world as a "Scientific Prodigy".

This made her brother, a former scientist at Harvard, extremely proud.

Lenalee was probably what you would call a pretty girl. She had shoulder length black hair, with a slight hint of green. Her hair had just started growing in the summer, as a dangerous experiment she performed in her 9th grade year exploded, the force cutting her long, flowing hair short. Lenalee also had unusual, deep violet eyes. It is rumored that those are the color of Lenalee's infrared contact lenses.

Lenalee's uniform dress was abnormally short. Lenalee had no idea why her dress was so short. No one knew why. Lenalee didn't complain, though. The short length made it easy for her to move in. Almost all the boys in the Academy were interested in her dress. Kanda was quite obviously not interested.

Lastly, we have Allen Walker. Allen wears a glove on his left hand to cover its unnatural color. It is because of that hand that his birth parents abandoned him. He takes easier courses, and as a 9th grader, he passes them with an okay grade. It is known that several years ago, Allen's adoptive father passed away, and the charity put him in the Academy (which, by the way, is a boarding school).

Allen has a friendly personality. He's a polite child, and almost perfectly normal. What's not normal about him is his tragic past, white hair (caused by the shock of seeing his adoptive father die), and a scar running through his silvery-gray left eye, which is said to be acquired at the death of his adoptive father.

Allen wore his uniform correctly like a good child, thus making him a perfect model for the dress code. He has also been called "cute" frequently.

And that is precisely all we know about Allen Walker, so far.

The classrooms were gradually filled, and the day was about to begin.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Good Morning

Kanda sighed as he slid of his blazer and flung it into his locker. He had Calculus the first thing today. How could things get any worse? He didn't even finish his homework. Like, who _doesn't_ know that 18 is the square of 9? Or was it 81 that was the square root of 9?

Kanda couldn't care less. The day had just begun, and he still had plenty of chances to make it a much better day for him. He would grab at that chance, even if it cost him an arm or a leg.

Calculus class was quiet. Mr. Wenhamm glared (or at least tried to) at Kanda and said tiredly: "You're late again, Kanda." "I don't give a shit." Kanda's rude replied shocked several of the students in the class. I noticed that your homework also isn't present." Mr. Wenhamm eyed Kanda's empty binder suspiciously. Kanda stared at him square in the eye: "Didn't do it, didn't _fucking_ need to."

Yeah. Kanda also has swearing issues.

Mr. Wenhamm then retorted by asking him a question: "Well then, Kanda. What is the square root of 9?" Kanda replied briskly: "81." Mr. Wenhamm gave a slight sneer: "So you've learnt a lesson from yesterday, eh? When the whole class laughed at you as you said that the cube of 3 was _37_?" Several students snickered at the mention of yesterday's disaster. Kanda smiled coldly and exposed several inches of his katana (even though it's illegal to carry weapons in the school building, Kanda does it anyways); its dark blade caught a glint of the sickly white light emitted from the ceiling lights. I looked especially sharp and treacherous. Kanda spoke in a hushed, threatening tone: "No, teacher. I didn't learn one thing. But maybe I shall benefit the class by teaching _them_ a _lesson_."

Everyone in the class went deathly pale. Kanda's satisfied smirk spelled "apart from killing you, I'll my perfect report card down your fucking cold esophagus".

Most people did not know if the threat was more scary or the possibility of Kanda getting a perfect score on his report card.

Kanda sat down silently and the class started.

Lavi was in history now – AP level, of course – which he always passed with perfect and impossible grades. His entrance was greeted by a question from the teacher, Mr. Marian. "Lavi, my favorite student; during the Edo period, what was the pleasure for men; or more commonly, samurais?" Lavi gave a smile. "Easy. Courting geishas were the most popular entertainment, of course." Mr. Marian pressed on: "Then what are geishas, Lavi?" "Well, beautiful and talented women, Mr. Marian." "You like that type?" Lavi shook his head: "Nah. I prefer cute girls over maturely gorgeous ones any day, Mr. Marian." Mr. Marian walked away from Lavi: "Well, then you're not my favorite student anymore." Lavi was shocked at his instant lost of favor. Even though his history teacher was a heck of a womanizer, favor was favor; it would obviously look good on a college application for sure.

Lavi dropped his books onto his desk, and a green pencil rolled out of his pencil pouch. A rather cute-looking girl with twin braids picked it up: "L-lavi, here's your pencil …" Lavi shot her his most charming smile: "Why thank you, sweetie." The girl blushed shyly, and her relatively sensitive and protective friend misunderstood the whole thing and yelled: "Get away from that pervert, Sachiko!" and thus she came and snatched the Sachiko girl away. Who mumbled: "Marissa…?" The Marissa girl then slapped Lavi on the check, _hard_. "Let's go to Ms. Hevlaska (the counselor) and arrange a schedule change."

_Good_, Lavi thought bitterly, _go away. I will be rid of one more non-fangirl of the hot prefect/judo club president, Lavi._ Lavi was also fuming at how boldly the girl struck him; after all, when one is popular, no one _dares_ strike you; especially if you happen to be the school's judo club president.

He started the class with a pout and an angry glare in his single, emerald eye.

Lenalee passed quietly into her class, which was AP Physics. Physics was easy for her; it was all the matter of Force equals Mass times Acceleration; Newtons and Kilograms; and the different energies. She believed that her talent in science was a family trait; after all, before the school recruited her brother he was a researcher in Harvard. It was strange how her brother was appointed as the principal of the school; for a 28-year-old man he is not very responsible, so it wouldn't be wise to appoint him as principal … sometimes he would run off and perform crazy experiments. The only person who keeps the principal from neglecting the school is probably Reever Wenhamm, his right-hand man and head of the math section.

The science teacher, Mr. Chan entered the room, greeting Lenalee alone and ignoring the other students. Even though Lenalee's brother was friends with Mr. Bak Chan, he decided that Mr. Chan's attention towards Lenalee is unwelcomed.

"How's it going, Lenalee? Is it too easy? I would like to sponsor a 10th grade CP science class just for you, though your brother kept shaking his head like a stubborn little child." Mr. Chan had a weary smile on his face. Obviously the principal was not happy at the thought of Mr. Chan giving Lenalee some private tutoring. "I'm fine, Mr. Chan. I do agree that the homework was rather simple, though." Lenalee answered. ""Is it indeed? Oh well, I guess I still have to stay at the pace we are right now, though, as this is as fast as we can go at this stage. Is everyone fine at this pace?" Several groans among the audience indicated that this pace was slightly too fast.

"Well, too bad, you're stuck with it!" Mr. Chan said with a scowl.

Lenalee made a feeble attempt at lengthening her dress.

Allen trudged slowly towards English. He absolutely despised it. He was struggling to recite the prepositions. And the verb phrases. Don't even get him started on the noun types.

He sank into his seat, demonstrating the flexible ability of a jellyfish. The bell rung twice and Ms. Nine began the class with a question about preposition. She turned to Allen for the answer: "Walker, which preposition would suit this sentence?" Allen mumbled a "aside from". "The cat _aside from _the table?" Ms. Nine questioned his choice. Several girls giggled in the back of the room.

"Walker! Sit up and pay attention!" Allen involuntarily sat straight with the grace of a rhinoceros. "What is wrong with you? This is a _private school_, Walker!" "Sorry, Ms. Nine, I woke up at 3 am to recite verb phrases." "But we're doing prepositions today, Walker." "I sort of forgot that." Ms. Nine looked rather displeased about the dilemma.

"Anyways, class! There is going to be a pop quiz today to review last week's material!" Allen was rejoiced that his early morning reciting had proven to be useful; they were learning about verb phrases all last week.

Allen passed the quiz with full mark. "See, Walker? You can achieve good grades when you try." Allen replied in a depressed mood: "I recited all of those in the morning _by luck_." Ms. Nine looked at Allen with sympathy: "Good point."

Ms. Nine sighed as she told the class: "Well, let's begin learning more prepositions after the announcements." Speak of the devil, the TV screen/whiteboard clicked to life and the reporting student greeted: "Good morning, -Academy students …"

_**To be continued  
**_

_Author's notes:_

_A big THANK YOU to Sana, my editor in chief and my audiences! I couldn't have written the second chapter without your help! Hondo ni arigato gozaimasu! Thank you! Please rate and review! I hope to get the 3rd chapter on by the end of the weekend!  
_


	3. Announcements

The TV screen/whiteboard blinked to life and started babbling miscellaneous news, reminders, and announcements. To Kanda, this was just another annoying aspect to a typical morning in -Academy. He ignored most of the announcements.

"May the students called report to the principal's office immediately, please: Yu Kanda, Lavi … (no last name is provided)? Lenalee Lee, and Allen Walker. Thank you." Kanda swept up his books and began walking towards the door. A particularly cheeky student asked: "What now, Kanda? Are 'Yu' in trouble again?" Kanda did not think much of this childish jeering, but he could not stand the using of his first name: "Shut the fuck up. Don't fucking use my first name, you asshole." "What are 'Yu' going to do to me, then?" Kanda glared at him: "Why, I'm going to _fucking_ kill you, bastard."

Then he left for the principal's office.

Lavi was fond of announcements. The announcements today were particularly nice – a new basketball team (which he was quite sure sucked like hell), a poetry club, charity sale, Salvation Army food drive, and some upcoming events.

But a certain something caught his attention. The announcements had just ordered he and his good 'friend' Yu-chan, Lenalee (whose certain dress he was interested about), and Allen, who he helped constantly (poor boy doesn't know the difference between linking verbs and action verbs).

Lavi stood up, collecting his books, and yelled: "Hasta la vista (see you later), my people! Wish me luck! I have no freaking idea what is happening!" he took off immediately, bounding across the quite like a rabbit.

Lavi hoped it was not too serious a matter; after all, it would be a shame if it ruined his mood today.

Lenalee perked up as the announcements called her name. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chan. May you inform me on today's homework when I return? And please go easy on the other students." Mr. Chan gave a cheerful "sure". Several students glanced at Lenalee gratefully. Lenalee smiled gently and began to leave.

As she put her science books in her locker, she was wondering why she was called down. She wasn't a troublemaker (on the contrary, Kanda and Lavi were rather troublesome), and if her brother wanted to lecture her about keeping away from her science teacher, why call all the rest of the people?

Lenalee sighed and made another feeble attempt to lengthen her dress as she made her way towards the principal's office.

Allen was absolutely bewildered. New to this school (as a freshman) and a nice, obedient child, he knew absolutely nothing regarding the whereabouts of the principal's office. He produced a crumpled map, a beige color (he blames his morning tea – he spilled it), and spread it out. Okay, the principal's office is across from the corridor, facing the school's 'Success Garden' (which was in full bloom now, by the way), next to the 3rd Library (Library of Law) …

And where was that again? Adjacent towards the gardener's shack; which was opposite the janitor's closet; … which was next to Allen's locker, whose path towards it Allen was very familiar with.

Allen smiled triumphantly and set foot onto a trip to find the principal's office.

All of the students reached the office successfully (though some passersby were slightly hurt, according to Kanda), and a strangely serious smile spread across the 28-year-old principal's face: "Unfortunately, for you that is, the owner of this school has handed me yet another troublesome mission." Kanda uttered a bad-tempered "tch" at the principal's useless (to Kanda) rant. The principal began again, remembering to skip the unnecessary parts regarding him working hard (choose between that or be dismembered by Kanda): "And this project is deeply connected to the safety, prosperity, and the …" Kanda spoke for everyone: "get to the important part or shut the fuck up." Komui ignored this and drew deeply into the source of his 'epic-ness' and continued: "And the most important and crucial part of this project is …"

And after a pause for dramatic effect: "… you four."

_**To be continued**_

_Author's Notes:_

_Yeah, this chapter was more inspired by my current school ... we have announcements every 2nd period ^^ ... well, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R & R please!  
_


	4. Meeting

Komui gave a sigh for dramatic effect. Lavi impatiently spoke: "Speak up, Mr. Lee!" Komui began, sensing that the aura was not a pleasant one anymore. He could feel a dark blade pressed upon his neck anytime soon. He coughed slightly, and begun afresh: "You four are to be our school's first student council."

"What the fuck …" (Kanda)

"Sweet …" (Lavi)

"Why …?" (Lenalee)

"I don't get it …" (Allen)

Komui took those replies as natural. "Yes, you four will make up the student council. Lavi, you are president, Kanda, vice-prez, Lenalee is out secretary, and Allen is the treasurer." Lavi bounced into the air at the sound of his promotion. Lenalee showed a neutral mood towards it and Allen was plain confused. "I fucking refuse." Kanda announced, since being vice-president of the school would draw unwanted attention towards him. "Yu-chan, but I'd be lonely …" Lavi pouted in a comical fashion. Kanda drew his katana and sliced downwards, though Lavi blocked it with the sole of his boot. "Now I know understand _why_ our boot-soles are stainless steel." Lavi commented, not forgetting to whistle. Kanda saw this chance and brought his knee onto Lavi's stomach, _hard_. Lavi doubled over in pain.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. You're stuck with the job. Owner of the school; or more commonly known as the Earl of Millennium, specifically ordered to have you four accept these roles assigned to you." Komui replied, in a strangely calm way.

"Yes, it is I." A big, fat man with an elaborate top hat and a great big grin answered from the shadows of his hiding place. As he walked out from his hiding spot, Kanda laid a flying kick towards the Earl's belly, but was bounced backwards, where he hit the wall. "Holy shit." Kanda swore as he stood up.

The Earl promptly said in a sickly cheerful voice: "Now, now, children. You are to brainstorm about stuff in the office for the whole day today; several people will come to you with suggestions, and try not to kill them." The reflective lenses of the Earl shone at Kanda. Komui ushered three teenagers and a very displeased teenager into their new office; thus the school's first student council was formed.

"Well, my dear friends, where do you think we should start?" Lavi asked, tying his hair up with his necktie (don't ask me why) and loosening a few of his shirt buttons for comfort. "We're going to be here for the whole day, so make yourselves comfortable." Lavi suggested. Nobody moved. "Very well." Lavi was not very pleased that no one took any measures to be more comfortable.

A blond, rather plump girl entered the office. "¿Cómo te llamas? (What's your name?)" Lavi asked politely in Spanish. "Constance." The girl replied. Lenalee grabbed a notebook and a pencil and asked: "What do you want?" Lenalee was rather impressed how fast the news regarding the new student council spread. Constance reddened slightly and said: "Well, my friends and I thought there probably should have an autograph session with Kanda …?" Kanda immediately shot her a venomous glare that could peel paint off walls several miles away. A murderous aura filled the office. Lavi sensed that if he didn't refuse the suggestion, someone could die; so for the physical health of everyone, he told Constance: "I'm sorry. I don't think it's possible."

As Constance left, Lavi commented quietly: "I had no idea how fast we got suggestions … it's sort of eerie this way."

Suddenly, Mr. Marian boomed into the small office. "So this is where you disappeared to, Lavi." Lavi glared at him, and said in an impolite manner: "Hell yeah, Cross. I don't need your favor now, as I'm now the head honcho of the whole council now. Awesome job, if you ask me." Lavi smirked, the grudge on this incident in the morning deepening. "Who's the treasurer?" Mr. Marian asked with faked politeness. Allen confusedly pointed at Kanda, but everyone else was pointing at Allen. Kanda's razor-sharp glare viciously cut at Allen's ego, indicating that a new set of enemies have just been formed.

"So it is you, Allen." Mr. Marian looked at Allen in an almost menacing way. "From now on, you will have to pay all my debts." Lavi looked in a carefree way at Mr. Marian, though outrage burned in his green eye: "I'm afraid that we can't perform the task of paying …" Lavi took a look at the debt records, and continued with a slightly arched eyebrow: "… a debt of 200 guineas?" Mr. Marian gave Lavi a haughty smirk: "Give the job description s look, _president boy_." Lavi snatched up the descriptions from the table and read: "The student council is responsible for any needs of the teacher upon request …" Lavi shot a smoldering glare of loathing at Mr. Marian, and turned to Allen, and said: "I'm sorry, but you're all alone; though maybe I could help you if it involves girls. Note the big _if_." Allen sobbed silently into the desk as Mr. Marian walked away triumphantly. It was indeed very demanding of Mr. Marian, but it was a duty that had to be done, according to the terms described.

Alas, what is done is done.

Ultimately.

There was another client after Mr. Marian that caught Lavi's attention. A rather pretty girl with bouncy, russet hair in curls and hazel eyes entered the office. Before Lavi could show off his multilingual abilities, the girl said almost automatically: "the name's Thea, from 9th grade. I would like to suggest an idea to all of you – would it be possible for us to have a writer's workshop? I heard that it is very popular amongst other private schools."

Lavi's eyes grew bright at the suggestion: "Why that's a wonderful idea, my love. I shall give it a very deep and considering thought, thank you very much." The girl nodded her thanks and retired, which upon it Lavi gave a very polite "Auf Wiedersehen".

Kanda, who was obviously not the most talented author, asked Lavi with fuming anger: "Why did you do that, dimwit? I do not see the point of that _fucking idiotic_ decision, idiot rabbit!" "Verbal warning." Lenalee clipboard-ed Kanda. Obviously, it was not his day. Lavi reclined on his chair and spun his gold-plated fountain pen between his fingers. "Well, Yu-chan, the purpose is to practice our writing skills." Kanda stood up and pointed his katana at Lavi. "And why the fuck would I want that?" Lavi gave a little sigh and grimaced at the fact that the katana's tip was so-very-close to his throat. The grimace soon spread into a calculating grin as he explained: "Oh please don't get me wrong; to 'practice our writing skills' is a disguise. My real goal is for us to all join the group to _spy and inspect the students_."

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry for the slow progress this week~ well, here the cliffhanger from last chapter is solved ... and Lavi is certainly up to no good. Poor Kadna is just going to have to put up with him, sadly. Even though Kanda hates this meeting, it will prove to be of huge importance later! Oh well, you guys will just have to wait for next weekend for my releases, ahahah. The whole week I've been researching for a DGM Alice in Wonderland-themed story, so gomenasai for the delay on DGA and Cross Legacy. Well, I hope you like my story! R & R!  
_


	5. Resolution

Lenalee still had mixed feeling towards Lavi's decision. "Spy on whom? Why?" Lavi smiled (rather sweetly) at her question and answered her question while twirling a strand of his fiery red hair: "Well, we all know that there are several snotty, snobby dimwits in this school who are untalented, beyond repair, and totally useless sloths. According to the packet given to me, our job is to rid the school of these, as our school is reserved for the worthy. The ones less elite, will be _kicked out_, thank you oh-so-very-much." Allen turned towards Lavi, his face spelling inner turmoil: "Then what about the debts?" Lavi gave a calculating smile: "I never said that the clubs were _free_." Allen pressed, unconvinced: "How much?" Lavi gave a little chuckle: "Well, since our students are so _very filthily rich_, I'm sure that they're able to afford an entrance fee of, let's say, $150; unless they have a special coupon, like _us_." Lavi snickered as he produced four purple coupon tickets from his pockets. "I printed these in the library for homework." He explained briefly as he passed them out. Lenalee inserted hers into an almost-invisible pocket, Allen placed it into his blazer pocket, and Kanda put his in his wallet (well, not that he uses it very much). Lavi put his into the pack pocket of his pants, where he found it; his eye glowered evilly as he said: "Very well, we shall brainstorm now … the office is off-limits to the visitors."

Lavi, who obviously had everything planned in the nick of time, began to speak: "Ahem. The Writer's Workshop is on the list, thanks to Thea. Any suggestions?" Lenalee began scribbling frantically onto her clipboard, her violet eyes serious. Allen perked up, his silver eyes eager: "How about a gambling club? Get rid of the cheaters plus earn some extra money!" Lavi licked his lips in thought. "Perhaps, Are you good at gambling?" He looked at Allen meaningfully. Allen's ear-to-ear smile said everything. "I suggest a cooking club! It is common for a girl to chat about _everything_ while cooking. This may be our chance!" Lavi's eye grew wide with realization: "Genius! It's your turn now, Yu-chan!" Kanda gave a silent sigh: "A gardening club?"

And at that suggestion, the whole council went deathly silent. Kanda's irritated, pale face colored slightly as he asked: "What the fuck is wrong with guys?" Lavi coughed with politeness, though with an aura of irony: "So you mean all these years when we were friends, you never told me that you liked _gardening_?" Kanda shrugged: "Well, I find plants better companions than idiot humans." Kanda gave Lavi a chilling look and said: "Well, gardening is more like a _one-guy thing_. I strongly _disagree_ to the idea of a gardening club." Lavi then asked questioningly: "Didn't you suggest the idea yourself at first?" Kanda glowered at him: "I don't give a shit about background info." That sentence left Lavi wondering if there was a link between contradicting oneself and background info.

Lavi reclined on his chair; giving the choices he had a thought. Suddenly, a spark of inspiration ignited his train of thought. His green eye blazed with passion (epically) as he announced: "One club we were missing _the whole time_ was a Socializing Club!" Lenalee did not make sense of the idea at first: "Um, why?" Lavi gave a triumphant smile: "Why of course this is a club about socializing, therefore we will be more successful in the spying _if the students spill their beans in our club_; and by computation, it is estimated that the average student will spill about 75%; and thus we can make further computations on _who to eliminate_." Lavi's eye sparkled with a wicked passion.

However, Kanda was still unsure about the club. His dark eyes spelled doubt as he inquired Lavi's idea and concept: "Well, none of the other high schools seem to have a system like this; won't the idea of it arouse suspicions and anxiousness in _the most conspicuous way_?" Lavi blew at a lock of red hair that fell over his eye: "Oh well, we can always say that the Club is a _special_ one that only DGA has! Besides, if there _are_ suspicions, we can further investigate the problem and _find out more about that student_."

Lenalee smiled at the understanding of the concept: "So we're disguising our real goal using the concept of _hiding something in plain sight_?" Lavi cocked his head to the side, a mischievous smile on his face: "Well, in a way, yes; but we're not exactly concealing it in plain sight; we're also _not hiding it in plain sight_, since we need to have a back-up just in case our _hiding in plain sight_ plan does NOT work. As spies, we all need the _best of both worlds_."

An evil grin spread silently over Lavi's lips.

"Ahem. Okay. So, we need some codenames to avoid recognition. Again, this procedure once more leads us into the hiding plain sight in not-so-plain sight theorem, justifying our logic and philosophy of the project. I'll be … Leo. I guess using our horoscopes/zodiacs signs would be a good idea." Kanda gave the idea a thought. "Well, in that case, I'll be stuck with _Gemini_." Kanda's face was unusually dark as he mentioned his sign. Lavi detected this, though he did not dwell upon it; it did not seem like the right thing to do now; maybe he'll ask later. Lavi turned his gaze towards his secretary and treasurer. Lenalee looked back at Lavi, hr violet eyes showing a strange determination: "Pisces would be me." Allen was next, though unfortunately, being an child abandoned at birth, he had no knowledge of his birth date. Kanda glanced at Allen's height and build, and with a look of slight distaste (perhaps of their previous _treasurer incident_), suggested: "Beansprout; Moyashi." Lavi grinned, acknowledging both the English and Japanese edition of the codename, though preferring the English: "Fits like perfect. Beansprout it is." This left Allen gloomy with disappointment at his measly 168 centimeter height. Compared to Lavi and Kanda, he really did look like a beansprout.

The school bell rang again. "Well, time to go home, _Gemini_, _Pisces_, and _Beansprout_;" Lavi stifled a chuckle, "Well set up those clubs … later this week; and _let the party … BEGIN_!"

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry for being unable to upload for so long! Sumimasen! Gomenasai! And yeah ... Allen gets the name Beansprout ... poor him. Lavi's concept of hiding plain sight in not-so-plain sight was ... strange, I guess. But it sounds like something he would do (I think). Lately, my computer couldn't connect to the internet, so I'm using a different computer .... gomenasai (I'm beginning to sound like Miranda)! If you have any questions regarding DGA, please ask me! Please R&R! Thank you!_


	6. Dorm

As soon as the bell rung and school was over, many boarding students hit the dorms.

Of course, it happens to be that our president and vice-president were roommates – conveniently or inconveniently, you decide.

Kanda fished the bronze key out of his pocket and unlocked his door (as much as the school building was high-tech, the dorms were not), and unfortunately a Cyclops of a rabbit was already there. "Yo, Yu-chan, how's it going?"

Kanda did not answer the question as he slammed the door shut. There was no homework (more aptly put – dorm work) for Kanda today, and hopefully he had the time and relatively cheerful mood today to entertain himself by beating the crap out of Lavi. Hold that thought – he would not do that. No, Kanda had a better plan – he would beat that carrot top senseless instead.

And when Kanda says senseless, he means _senseless_, thank you very much.

As school time was over, once and for all, there was absolutely no need for Kanda to wear the uniform. He was so somewhat relieved that he practically _ripped his uniform shirt off_. What Kanda felt about his uniform is that it was so very "fucking annoying". Kanda quickly slipped on a pitch-black t-shirt, and his lotus-engraved dog tag thumped against his chest. He turned his gaze towards Lavi, who was already in something that looked like a khaki-colored Smithsonian Museum t-shirt and white pants. Lavi looked briefly at Kanda, who still looked slightly uncomfortable: "Maybe you want to lose those pants." Kanda stared at his uniform slacks with a look of disgust: "For once, you're right." Lavi wagged a finger at him: "Ah, Yu-chan, don't you remember that time I _told_ you not to buy a book on rhododendrons and go buy one on firs … well, I didn't know you were an avid gardener … I just thought that it was a Science project … well anyways …" Kanda glared at Lavi as he exchanged his slacks for a pair of black skinny jeans: "Just shut the fuck up, okay?"

Lavi sighed and leaned onto his bed, which was as sloppy as Kanda's was "fucking neater than yours". Indeed, Kanda's side of the room was extremely clean and so neat that it was almost military. As Lavi embraced one of his rabbit stuffed animals, he asked Kanda: "Hey, Yu-chan, wasn't my ending speech so _epic_?" Kanda smirked at him and answered: "Well, if you ask _me_, then I have to say that from my point of view, it was pretty shitty." Lavi smiled with mock understanding at Kanda's negative review: "Of course."

Something suddenly caught Lavi's eye. It was an old guitar, leaning on the wall that belonged to Kanda. Lavi used to beg Kanda to play it (just for fun), but Kanda told him that he stopped playing it as some _unwelcome company_ moved in (Kanda always lived alone, but two years ago he was forced to accept Lavi into his room because it was the only one that had a extra bed). Other things Lavi noticed were the lack of chocolates on Kanda's desk from Valentine's Day, and why Kanda kept peering under his bed. Lavi guessed that today was the day to ask some questions.

"Um, Yu-chan, I was wondering where all those lovely choccies the girls gave you for Valentine 's Day went?" Kanda replied simply: "Well, I really do hate that sweet stuff, so I sold them. _Every single one of them_." Kanda spoke the last sentence with a hint of pride. Lavi's eyes widened in a cheesy horror: "How could you sell a box of candy symbolizing a girl's innocent affection? More importantly, what did you buy with all that money? After all, selling those hundreds of chocolates would have earned a lot of money …" The first question Kanda chose not to answer, though he silently answered the last one by reaching under his bed and pulling out a sleek, black case. After running a gentle hand over its glistening surface, Kanda unlatched it and unearthed what was probably most beautiful black electric guitar in the world.

And all Lavi could utter was: "Whoa. I guess you would really give up a hundred girls' love for that hot, _hot_ guitar." As Kanda stared at his guitar with something like parental affection, Lavi suddenly felt a spark of inspiration light up his mind. Single eye glistening with a somewhat evil glee, he leaned towards Kanda: "Say, Yu-chan, why don't you play a song?" And before Kanda could say "in your fucking dreams", Lavi bribed him like an expert: "I'll buy you soba if you play." And Kanda being Kanda, could definitely, _definitely_ not refuse soba. And in a rather strained and painful voice, Kanda answered: "Fine."

Kanda slid the strap of the guitar over his shoulder, then attached his new amp to the electricity socket, and connected his guitar to his amp. And after strumming lightly to test the tone, he tugged at some strings. Then he gave a small, exasperated sigh, and began playing the song "Door", by Kirito.

Not only did Kanda play well, he also sang well. Lavi grinned ear to ear, much like the Cheshire Cat, as he suggested: "I have this feeling that you should be leader of the musical department in our Socializing Club." Kanda's eyes widened in a rare horror: "Fuck no."

Lavi smiled: "Nah, don't worry; we're probably going to discuss this with the rest of the council tomorrow, so you're safe, _for now_. And by the way, don't I owe you soba?"

_**To be continued**_

_Author's Notes:_

_Sorry for the delay in uploading! I've been extremely lazy lately, hondo ni gomenasai sa! It also seems that Kanda can play the guitar ^^. I always wanted to play the guitar, but I haven't begun learning yet; I might never get as good as Kanda (in this story), I guess ... and Lavi is just Lavi ... you can't really describe him with any other word. I love listening to Kirito's songs ... they're full of meaning (if you can understand the Japanese lyrics) and his voice is SO nice ... apart from his songs from his brief solo career, you can also find songs from his ex-band PIERROT and his current band Angelo ^^ some really nice songs if you ask me. Well, next time XD._


	7. Breakfast, Lessons, and Emergencies

The alarm clock sounded an annoying fusillade of beeps. Lavi, who spent the night replying to his e-mails, grabbed the clock and threw it towards his wall. It hit a clump of something soft (it looks suspiciously like one of Lavi's forgotten stuffed animals) and stopped.

Kanda rose from his bed with a slight groan. He leaped off his bed and stretched himself, then proceeded to make his bed, neatly – until it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Kanda used the bathroom, then changed into his uniform, and then walked to Lavi's side of the room, expertly avoiding all the things littered around the floor. Lavi was still snoring lightly, clearly a sign of deep sleep. With a swift movement, Kanda harshly drew the curtains open, and a bright ray of sunshine shot through the otherwise dark room. Lavi stirred in uncomfortably in his sleep. Kanda gave Lavi a painful punch in his stomach, which woke him up. "Get the fuck up."

Lavi was dragged sleepily to the cafeteria by his senses. He had smelled the heavenly scent of fresh blueberry pancakes drizzled with sweet Canadian maple syrup. He followed Kanda to the booth. Their cook, Jeryy, greeted them enthusiastically: "Well, good morning, boys! What can I get you two?" Kanda, keeping his cold demeanor despite the cook's warm greeting, promptly ordered, not bothering to greet Jeryy back: "Large tempura soba, thank you." The cook tossed a tray towards him, which Kanda caught effortlessly as he turned to find a empty bench. Lavi leaned closer to the booth as he said: "G'day, Jeryy! I'd like some of those delicious-smelling BB flapjacks with syrup and a cold glass of chocolate milk, please!" Jeryy produced a tray of food instantly: "Here you go!"

Lavi eased into the seat in front of Kanda. He caught a glance of Allen ordering what seemed like a mountain of food. Jeryy appeared from behind the exit of the kitchen, handing Allen what looked like a cart of mapo tofu, curry, steak, coconut rice, mitarashi dango, and such. It was a wonder how that scrawny boy could eat so much.

The sound of moving chopsticks indicated that Kanda had begun eating. Lavi shook his head in attempt to banish the last of his sleepiness, and then proceeded to attack his pancakes.

For the students of -Academy, the schedule for each day of the week was different. Kanda and Lavi had AP Biology first thing in the morning today, which often upset the stomachs of several more squeamish students. Mr. Chan, who was obviously bored at the absence of Lenalee in the class, lazily wrote down the warm up for the class: "Define lacunar amnesia." Lavi scribbled down furiously onto his composition book: "Lacunar amnesia is a certain kind of memory loss which usually makes remembering a certain event difficult." While pondering about whether the topic was supposed to be for Biology or for Psychology, Lavi stole a glance at Kanda's composition book, wondering what he wrote. Ironically, Kanda wrote in his neat handwriting: "Don't fucking remember." Lavi erupted in a silent laughter. Several classmates eyed him strangely.

Lavi decided that today was going to be an amusing day.

Lenalee practically bounced to English Literature and Composition after a filling and nutritious breakfast of Hong Kong-style dim sum. Nothing would be as delicious (in the morning) as steamed shrimp dumplings and boiled choisum drizzled in a special soy sauce. She was already powered and ready for Ms. Nine's quiz today. Lenalee was very fully prepared, despite that she had missed to oh-so-_very_-important study session yesterday. Being Lenalee, she managed to get the crucial review material from her brother.

After Lenalee was comfortable in her chair, Ms. Nine appeared with a large stack of photocopies: "Students, we shall begin today's class with a quiz on Edgar Alan Poe's poem, "The Raven". Afterwards, we shall continue our study on poems of rather tragic, dark, and eerie content." Most of the class groaned their protest, due to the dislike of poems, but Lenalee perked up, as many poems had rhyming sequences and such, and sequences is equal to math, so by substituting poems equal sequences into sequences equal math, we have poems equal math, therefore Lenalee is interested in poems, since poems under special circumstances are a form of math.

Once Lenalee laid her eyes onto the quiz, she spotted all the sequences and made note of them.

It wouldn't be very surprising if Lenalee got a A++ on this assignment.

Allen groaned in inexpressible pain. Math, it is know by. Mr. Wenhamm's Geometry problems could cause Allen a excruciating headache. Allen was struggling to memorize all the tests for a parallelogram, also trying to finish his work problems. The first thing Allen saw on his desk was yesterday's homework, and Allen knew that he was going to have to choose between homework or cooking for Jeryy. Allen glumly chose homework.

Last time he worked in the kitchen, Allen almost poured a vat of sugar into the pickle jar, but was stopped on time by Jeryy and given a lengthy lecture.

Allen was not a lecture person, thank you very much; so he chose math.

After Science, Lavi successfully attended Art, English, Math, Desktop Publishing, and History. Kanda just drifted from Science to English, French (and mind you, he could swear admirably well in French), Math (stuck with Lavi again), Woodworking, and Fencing (which he mastered as well as Kendo). Lenalee had Math, Science, Art, History, and Keyboarding after her English session. Allen dragged himself to English, Science, History (in which Cross handed the poor boy _more_ debts), German, and Art after Math. The school day was thereafter announced over by the school bell loudly.

Lavi bounded to the main office and conquered the loud speaker. He yelled enthusiastically (and with much gusto) into it: "HIYA GUYS! MAY THE STUDENT COUNCIL REPORT TO THEIR OFFICE FR A MEETING AFTER SCHOOL! THANKS!" He returned the speaker to their terrified secretary, Ms. Lotto, with a polite "thank you _very_ much".

The bell rung and the council found their way to the office. Lavi was already waiting there, twirling his hair as his eye glistened like a faceted gemstone.

"I have a plan."

_**To be continued**_

_Author's Notes:_

_I guess Lavi has hijacked Miranda's speaker ... oh well. Suits his personality to do that. I still feel rather sorry about Allen's suffering in his classes, haha. And I do very sincerely hoped that I wouldn't get awakened in the morning like Lavi ... must be painful ... oh well. Please R&R! Any kind of feedback id welcome! ^^_


	8. A Meeting of Sorts

As all of them entered the office, the all sat into their respective seats. Lavi then proceeded to make himself more comfortable; but none of the council followed suit, per usual.

Lavi looked around the room, making sure that everyone was present and there were no naughty and potentially dangerous eavesdroppers. He then lean closer his comrades: "We are going to host a St. Patrick's Day dance to promote our new clubs – the Writer's Workshop, cooking club, um, gambling club, and the star of the show – the SOCIALIZING CLUB! Any questions?"

Lenalee raised her hand and spoke: "But wouldn't 'socializing club' sound quite idiotic, long, and suspiciously conspicuous?" Lave smiled: "Which is precisely why you guys are here at this moment. Anyone have a good idea?" His question sounded a little desperate. Allen jumped to answer: "How about 'Lavi and Friends'?" Lavi's bright smile dimmed slightly: "Maybe a little bit too intimate … but my fans will like it." His gaze turned towards Kanda, who was extremely interested in a green book titled:"Ferns". Lavi asked him hopefully: "What about you, Yu-chan?" Kanda set down the book, his scowl making it evident that he did not appreciate the company, heck, _existence_ of such human beings; nevertheless, he replied: "How about, 'Just Please Don't Fucking Join' or "Be Damned, Lavi'?" Lavi winced in mock pain and turned towards Lenalee for final salvation. Lenalee thought for a while, and then she said: "The DGA Student Community." Lavi's face lit up: "Great! It's the best shot we have so far."

Kanda glared at Lavi: "Before our discussing leading to the club names, I believe I caught something relating to a _dance_." Lavi perked up even more: "Oh, so you _were_ paying attention! Well, the answer is 'oh, yes'. And that St. Patrick's dance is going to be a _girl's choice dance_." Kanda saw the manifestly evil glint Lavi's eye. "Hell no." Lavi pressed on maliciously: "Hell yes. Who's with me?" No one dared to move a finger. "Anyone on Yu-chan's side?" Lavi asked. No one moved. Lavi gave a smug smile: "A dance we have. Since _I'm_ the president and Yu-chan's my _vice_, I get the ultimate power." Kanda growled threateningly as he drew his Mugen: "You're a fucking dictator – and a bad one, at that." A murderous aura filled the room, and Lavi scrambled under the desk, and just in the nick of time, pulled out a sleek guitar case and used it for a shield. Kanda stopped instantly, the tip of his Mugen millimeters away from the glossy surface of the case. He sheathed his sword and yanked the case from Lavi's death grasp: "You didn't fucking _touch_ my guitar, did you?" Lavi smiled, in a rather weak manner: "Nope, just the case." Kanda glared at him for smuggling his possessions out of his room without permission. Lavi said to his colleagues: "Well, yesterday night I was listening to Yu-chan strumming on his guitar, and he was _good_. So, why not make him the head of the music department for our DGA Student Community?" He turned his gaze towards Kanda which read "play". Kanda glared back a "no", and Allen had "the DGA Student Community has a music department?" written all over his face. Lenalee broke the tension: "Well, if he doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to …" Allen commented also: "Well, I _do_ want to see him play, but wouldn't a non-leadership group be more popular?" Lavi gave this a deep thought. "You're right; it's probably better without a elite group of leaders." He replied with an understanding grin.

Everyone sighed somewhat in relief, but Lavi announced excitedly: "But I won't cancel the girl's choice dance."

Kanda exited the room and slammed the door shut.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Yeah ... this was a relatively short chapter. And as you may have noticed, I wrote this _way_ back ago. Yup ... I have a lot of rough drafts (up to chapter 13), BUT I am too lazy ... just recently decided to type up all the stuff ... so really, sorry for the looooooooooooooooooong delay. Hondoni gomenasai sa! Boku wo shinjitekudasai! *sigh* Though I do promise to upload during the summer when I have nothing to do ... yeah. I'll also upload during the weekend, so be on the watch out for more! I'm also going to write a new fanfiction, but I won't release it until I have all my drafts typed up ... it'll be funny, I promise! Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please R critique is welcome! Thank you!_


	9. Kanda's Green Colored Hell

Several days later, the St. Patrick's Day Girl's Choice Dance (abbreviated as SPDGCD) began just as Lavi envisioned it. Differently toned green streamers decorated the walls of the school ballroom, gigantic bundles of chiffon shamrocks hung from the ceiling, and the stage was plastered with elegant green damask stickers. _Perfect_. Lavi took out an intricately cut cross from its case and hung it on the stage's wall. Overall, Lavi believed that this was the more aesthetically pleasing display for now.

Lavi dusted his hands on his pants and smiled.

Well, after the announcement of the dance, the whole school (except for our dear Kanda) was thrilled. Everyone drifted to class with a smile of expectation and happiness on their face (except Kanda). The girls were all fired up to ask the boys, too.

Many girls targeted Lavi, whose smile was quite dazzling, his bright red hair and eye patch also adding touches of (perhaps) exotic atmosphere to his overall aura. Every time a girl asked Lavi, he'd playfully say: "Let me consider your offer, señorita." He then wisely chose the cutest girl who invited him; though it was no easy task, considering the amount of requests he received. He also paid great attention to other aspects other than beauty, such as things like personality, so Lavi was absolutely 100% sure that he chose the best girl possible.

However, our Mr. President was not the only one to receive a plethora of invites. Our Vice was also troubled by the dilemma. Ironically, an anti-social guy like Kanda happened to be a popular choice with girls – but unlike most guys, Kanda HATED girls with a _burning passion_. But that didn't stop the girls. The girls used all different kinds of ways to persuade him to be her date, but all Kanda would say was "fuck no" or "fuck off" our "get the fuck out". Well, he also used a lot of other rude phrases, but that would take us a really long time to list out, so let's not do it. Kanda ended up with no date, and he himself was "fucking proud" of it.

A lot of girls also asked Allen out, but he was particularly surprised at an invitation from a girl of the middle school division. Her name was Road Kamelot, and was rumored to be the Earl's granddaughter. Her offer to Allen was given so straightforwardly that Allen accepted it immediately as an instinct; though with amusement and curiosity. He wanted to know why she invited him and find out more about the Earl.

A great many of the male students longed and dreamed for pretty Lenalee's invite, thought to avoid anyone being impaled upon her brother's vicious-looking drilling devices, Lenalee asked her brother, who was happy to oblige; Lenalee was relatively content with her decision too. After all, the dance would hopefully not end with death and bloodshed and her brother wasn't _so_ bad … she thought with a bit of hope.

The bell rang, and class was over. The many students rushed to change for the party; it would begin at 4:00 PM, so many took the extra time to prepare. Lavi was one of the many. He dragged Kanda to the dorm room they shared. "Dress nicely!" Lavi ordered, as an attempt (but feeble, indeed) to make everything as perfect as possible. Kanda gave him a disapproving glare and he lifted neatly folded clothes out of his chest-of-drawers. Kanda later appeared in a checkered black and white shirt. "Too un-St. Patrick's, Yu-chan. More green!" Lavi shook his head with the air of a fashion designer. Kanda shot a glare at Lavi, which turned into a look of shock and disgust as he saw Lavi in a pale green shirt with a shamrock-embroidered tie, a dark green swallowtail coat with matching slacks, a peacock green vest. Lavi even wore a dark green eye patch and apple green earrings.

"I said, more green, Yu-chan!" With a angry sigh, Kanda pulled a short-sleeved green skull-printed T-shirt over a green and gray striped long-sleeved T-shirt. "Too gloomy." Lavi suggested, though his expression showed that he thought it was too casual for the occasion. Kanda retorted his reply with a "shut the fuck up" glare as he buckled Mugen onto his belt … you never know when it may come in handy; especially when you are either with an infuriating idiot one-eyed rabbit or fangirls. You never know.

As our president entered the ball, a smug grin on his face, it seemed that everyone had stopped to come and greet him. But all Lavi could see was that almost _everyone_ was dressed in a beautiful green. He noticed that Allen was in a crisp white shirt and a black vest, with a green ribbon tied to the collar of his shirt. Lenalee was in a cute, though relatively short pastel green silk dress draped in layers of poofy chiffon. A strand of white lace hung here and there on the dress.

Lavi set off to find his date, and Kanda occupied himself with finding the bowls of green tea soba salad.

When the dance was officially over (and when Kanda finished his gardening book regarding different species of lotus flowers), Lavi bounded up to Kanda, his face lit with joy: "So, you're the wallflower kind of guy, Yu-chan! I never knew that you _declined every request_. Well, anyways, I'll be going to announce the opening of our clubs, and then I'll have you up for a special show time for a bonus! Good luck, I brought your guitar!"

Kanda tried to assassinate Lavi with his glare. He really tried.

As calculated, the unveiling of the new clubs was very popular with the crowd. Lavi smiled. _Perfetto_. He turned that smile into a radiant grin and said: "But don't think that you paid $50 just for _this_! Our bonus of the evening is our beloved Kanda's St. Patrick's concert!" He dragged poor Kanda onto the damask-ed stage and handed him his guitar. Several girls screamed, but most just fainted.

Kanda shot Lavi a look of _pure hatred_. If Lavi was much more of a _normal_ human being, he would either be liquefied or vaporized. Maybe even wither into a deflated shell of himself. But no, Lavi was not a normal human being, so Kanda's back up plan did not work.

With a sigh, He ran his fingers over the black-varnished surface of the guitar. After fumbling around for a pick, he began to play (and sing) the song "Cherry trees" by Kirito. It didn't suit the occasion, but the girls just _loved_ it. However, being Kanda, he himself hated it from the _bottom of his pitch-black heart_.

Later, when the event was over, Kanda threw Lavi into the dorm wall in anger.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Yeah ... I updated, as promised. Anyways, it seems that Lavi called Kanda by his surname ... for the first time. But then, that doesn't really make up to the "surprise bonus" prank. Ah well ... I'm more worried about the wall than Lavi's wellbeing ... I'm sure he can handle it the same way he has for two years ... yeah. As you can tell, this chapter's rough draft was written like, three months ago or something, so sorry for the slow updates! SORRY~~ Also, a belated sorry for ALL the typos in previous chapters! Like, I was supposed to type _"The square of 9 is 81"_ in Chapter 2, but I accidentally typed "square root" instead ... *gets shot* PLEASE R&R!~ Critique is welcome!_


	10. Weekends

It was breakfast time in the Academy, several days after the St. Patrick's dance. Kanda chewed his noodles silently, ignoring Lavi's endless rant: "Yu-chan, I can't believe you threw me onto the wall! After all, it wasn't as if the concert contributed _that_ much to your karma. And _why_ throw me onto the dart board afterwards? Don't you know how painful it is to hit a stone-hard bullseye? Look, my head's still bleeding- " Kanda silenced him, flinging a great, angry gob of grated radish onto Lavi's forehead.

Lavi, being Lavi, shook his head, blinked rapidly, scratched his face, and did a series of other movements, then was finally rid of the grated radish. "Jeez, Yu-_chan_!" Kanda fired his iciest glare at Lavi: "Seriously, Lavi; just _shut the fuck up_. It's no use, I don't give a _shit_. Literally." Lavi puffed his face up in mock anger and took a piece of Kanda's tempura pumpkin as revenge.

But knowing Kanda, he snatched the slice of pumpkin none too skillfully with his pair of black chopsticks. He dipped it in the sauce and ate it. "Nobody. Touches. _My_. Food. That's the first warning. Second warning, then you lose the possession of your left hand. Oh, and you're Band-Aid is peeling off." Lavi's hand instinctively flew to the large Band-Aid on his cheek to smooth it. Kanda swallowed the last lotus root and returned his empty tray to the tray rack. Lavi marched after Kanda in a mad fashion. "Yu-chan, it's the weekend; have any plans?" Kanda refrained from answering and pulled out a tiny green book from his pockets. "I'm returning this to the library. I need to get the 14th volume of _Pocket Gardening_ on the way, too." He promptly left for the library, a strangely enthusiastic glint in his eyes washing his black eyes over with dark blue.

Lavi pouted in disappointment. Most of his friends went home for the weekend, and Kanda was more interested in plants than in _homo sapiens_, otherwise known to Kanda as "idiot human beings". Lavi decided that he will _not_ be left alone. And all he would give Kanda for the book is 5 minutes.

In exactly 5 minutes afterwards, Lavi's energetic voice boomed into the loud speakers: "Hey! All council members present today MUST report to my office! The Mr. President needs his Cabinet!" Lavi kicked back and relaxed. His long-sleeved Jack Skellington shirt was comfy, ripped jeans were worn soft, and he stole a hair-tie from Kanda's never-ending supply of them; though the Japanese boy was bound to find it missing one unfortunate day.

After a short wait of a few minutes, Lavi was surprised to find that all of his "Cabinet" were present today. He attempted to hide it, but he could not resist raising the eyebrow that gave it all away.

Lenalee smoothed her _shorts_, and asked: "What's the problem, Lavi?" Kanda was engrossed in his book, left hand toying at his own hair in annoyance: "Lavi, just so you know, I haven't got all fucking day."

Lavi coughed apologetically in sarcasm, and continued: "We need to find a way to keep the clubs out of chaos, meaning we must make rules. Any suggestions, my dear generals and very important lieutenant?"

_**To be continued**_

_Author's Notes:  
I'm sorry for not updating for soooo long! Punch me if you like XP Well, here's the 10th chapter ... well, anyways, enjoy and please R&R!**  
**_


End file.
